


Thirst

by ferporcel



Series: Christmas, Snape and Alcohol [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is thirsty, and Severus is there to satiate her thirst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine! It’s all J. K. Rowling’s.  
>  **Beta reader:** Annie Talbot – thank you very much!

“Whisky,” Hermione asked.

Severus would never deny an almost moaned request, offering her his mouth that hadn’t only the taste of alcohol as a reward for what he was feeling inside her. The wine that had led them there wasn’t alone in the tongue that dueled his, either.

He moaned. He felt his control get lost together with his faculty to think. Hermione moaned loudly, racked by the passion that transformed her face, and Severus watched all, captivated, drunk to the climax.

When her breathing normalized and he thought she slept, Severus heard her sweet voice murmur, “Happy Christmas, Severus.”


End file.
